Nest of the Bug Emperor
by Reality Hacker
Summary: A new fic feature Aburame Shino as he got the power from the will of planet and human to fight against the obstacle called Juubi in his time... Not sure yet but probably Dimension/Time Travel and quite OOC since Shino was so dam* hard to write but BAMF and No pairing but he may attract some unwanted attention especially a certain Pedo


**Nest of the Bug Emperor**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**True Counter Guardian**

* * *

Gaia and Alaya were two perspectives of exactly the same thing, the will to avoid its own destruction and continue its existence no matter what the cost. Yet due to their different interest and target they wanted to protect, they were driven against each other so many time. Though there were also such time where they were driven to work together with the same interest but it was rare, very rare. If such cases were to happen, they would be force to send their respective counter guardian together to stop it. It was a pretty rare and awkward but not impossible like this recently case. The beast in which human referred as Juubi seemed to be an enemy of both Gaia and Alaya since it did not separated one from other but mindlessly attacked anything in its part including the one who intended to use it and started this ridiculous war.

Unfortunately before they could sent their respective guardian to eliminate the threat, the being destroyed the nature and human more than they anticipated. Since both Gaia and Alaya were the will of those they protected if too much of them were damage, then their power would also reduced. Therefore, they did not have enough power to send any guardian to stop such threat and both could not interfered directly thus they could only waited for their destruction as they could do next to nothing which meant nothing. Alaya tried anything he could such as created new counter guardian from the few survivors but its lacked power to complete such feats. Since there was no choice left Gaia decided to give him some of her power to create the guardian.

Alaya was shocked but not for long considered they have next to nothing to lose in such circumstances but due to the nature of Gaia, he could not chose just any person to become the guardian. The person who could be turned into one much passed the certain requirement in which he/she must loved and willingly to protect the nature even they may be shunned by the people he wished to protect plus the willingly to sacrifice even personal interest for the sake of other. While Uzumaki Naruto met the second requirement, he did not met the first one so he out of equation. There were not much of candidate until they met a certain bug user.

Aburame Shino was always been shunned and sometime forgot by his friends, but that never made him hate them or anything. He was a loner even there were something changed about him, not much people would really notice. Lastly due to his nature as a bug users he needed to study, understand and protect the ecology in which made him a perfect candidate. Though the only thing left was the boy himself to make a wish for the contract so they just hope that the boy would survived til the end or at least til he made such contract. It would not take much long for Shino to do so as his friends, family and comrade have been killed one after another. As Naruto died to save the few survivors left, Shino could do nothing anymore.

Shino was weak while he may seemed stronger and calmer than anyone but he just did that to covered his weakness. With the dead of Naruto, he could saw clearly of how weak he was and as he was the target of the next blast of Juubi attacked, he could do nothing but pray for the strength to defeat its, the strength that could protected anyone he cared about and with that Shino was sent out of Time and Space to where the will of survivors summoned him. They explained the circumstances, what they were and what they were trying to do. Shino disliked them almost immediately as they told him. If they took the action faster, then the damage would not be this much and they just asked him for an eternal servitude of them as their counter guardian.

If he used his logic like he always was, then he would declined this ridiculous demand immediately. Yet if he did not do it, there was only the end left for his world. With no other choice left, he accepted the contract and became new and probably true counter guardian considered his status as he was made out of the will of planet and universal will of humans with the new power in disposal. Nest of the Bug Emperor was reality marble which stored any kind of supernatural Force no matter what they were based on including all supernatural species especially bug inside. Outside of this Reality Marble though, it gave him four major abilities.

1) Bug Projection, Shino could projected any bugs within his Reality Marble as long as he saw it once but while he could also projected something else like a low level of supernatural entities/powers stored inside its, yet the bug was much more easier to project out.

2) Tactile Telepathy, its concept was similar to Psychometry as he could get any information from anything and anyone via his touching. Yet by touching other, he could manipulate their mind as well but it would take time. He could also used his bug as a medium while the process was much slower and much lower in power, it still helped him read some kind of surface thought. This abilities could also gave him the abilities to read and get information from his bug in the long range. Meant, he could saw what his bug saw, he could experienced what his bug experienced. By using it with his bug clone, he could create a clone with similar effect to the shadow clone which Shino found fascinating but its not like he would showed it in anyway.

3) Tactile Telekinesis, similar to Tactile Telepathy while he could not used telekinesis effectively in the long range but he formed a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight, regeneration and invulnerability. He could also used this abilities to heal as well as destroyed himself or other as long as he could touch with enough time. His bug also got the benefits from its to some extent as well as well as using them as a medium but much more time and lower power similar to his tactile telepathy. Shino could also used this abilities to turn them into any supernatural force he encountered and stored within his reality marble as well which made his bug much more versatile than ever.

4) Flying Bug God, this ability acted almost the same way as Yondaime Hokage Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) but instead of using the mark as a place for his teleportation, he used the bug instead. Since the bug could moved by their own accord, it could provided much more versatile teleportation but at the same time since it could move, some higher level Shinobi may sense its as well. Yet the fact that its was powerful still stand.

As mention this was the power he could used outside his Reality Marble which mostly effect only to himself and bug as a medium. Inside however was different story entirely. He did not needed any kind of physical touching or a bug as a medium. He could used it right away at that moment with the army of unlimited supernatural bugs/entities waiting to kill Shino's enemy but the time needed to activated its was too much and without anyone guarding him before he cast its, it was almost impossible to use this Reality Marble in anyway.

Shino now believed that he was ready for the battle with Juubi with new power in his hand but both Gaia and Alaya could not sent him back there. Shino of course acted out of character and angry as to why he could not go. The answer was simple actually but at the same time almost killed Shino indirectly. There were nothing left for him to return to. He may became much more powerful but it was too late and now he was left in despair but before he could do anything further such as kicking their ass or something similar to that, they sent him into dimensional portal and everything became a blank for Shino but the truth was that it was just the started of his new journeys of hope to his comrades and despair to his enemies.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: BAMF Aburame Shino, I found that I have some kind of thing for those with Shi in their name but nevertheless, my first fic regarded to something else beside Shirou and Archer but really rare to find. Please expected OOC since Shino IS a very hard to write so... GARCHER FOREVER SHIROU FOREVER SHINO FOREVER**


End file.
